


A Single Friend, my World

by Oreocat155338



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other, The Sads, alternate title: the most important connections, friendly reminder, no one but Kakashi is actually mentioned by name, that Kakashi was ANBU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: The most important connections made by Hakate Kakashi.





	A Single Friend, my World

Hakate Kakashi's past -

  
A grinning blonde, one of the most deadly shinobi in the village. A his side - a red-haired woman, golden chain glimmering as she prepares to fight.

In his hands - three pronged kunai.

 

 

His present - 

Running the most dangerous missions in the book. His face - completely covered. His name? Inu - Dog. At his side - strangers.

In his hands, his Chidori.

 

 

His future - 

A grining blonde, one of the most deady shinobi in the village. Inside him - a fox, with nine tails, prepared to fight for the only human to ever befriend him.

In his hands, a jutsu created by his father, completed by him.

 

 

 

 

He would have gladly sacrificed his life for any of them.


End file.
